Dead to Yourself on a Cloudy Day
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: He had saved the world twice, but the toughest part hadn't even begun.  Now he had to say goodbye.  Little did he know it wasn't as sad and simple as that. Based on Episode 137 and 138. Heavy Spoilers. -YuseixAki-


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. This was originally supposed to be a drabble, but I suppose it literally grew on me. Based on episodes 137 and 138. Heavy spoilers.**

Truthfully, yeah, he did wish that there was another way. But there wasn't. He wished that things didn't have to end like this. But they did. Could it be true? Was he really going to die? What would it feel like? How would it happen? Where would he go? If this was really going to be the end, how was he going to spend his last few minutes? What would he say to them? What would he say to her?

Endless questions wracked about in his brain. If this is what it took to save everyone, he had to do it, and he wasn't about to put his loved ones in danger because of it. So here he was, pitiful and afraid, leaning against the bathroom wall with his head tilted back towards the ceiling as he planned out the last miniscule breaths of his life.

Closing his eyes, he saw all of their faces at once. He knew, after this, he may never see them again. So what could he do? How many people could he see? What would he say? Would he be able to say the things hidden deep inside his heart in light of his impending death or would those precious words go with him to the grave?

He gritted his teeth. The lump in his throat caused him to shake a few times before he let out a deep cough. After essentially saving the world twice, one would think this would be easier. But how can one face eternity when he has no idea where it leads? Or better yet, where he would go? Above all the Dark Signers and Yliaster and any possible darkness the world could throw his way, this is the second most terrifying thing in the world.

Drudgingly he stood to his feet and turned to face the reflection of himself in the mirror. His cobalt eyes absorbed the view, scanning over his face slowly and resting on his criminal mark. His fingers rose to brush against his cheek, thinking back to all the events that led up to him getting to Neo Domino City in the first place.

He sighed. This was probably the last time he would ever see what his face looked like. The Signer took one last long glance at the mirror before he turned and walked out of the restroom.

With that, he meandered over to the table by the window. However, the scene outside the window provided no comfort. The inverted peaks of the ruined buildings of the Arc Cradle split the dark clouds like black knives through silk. Down below, there was no chaos. Though there was a state of emergency, there was no hurry, no people scrambling around and trampling over each other trying to save their own lives.

The innumerable people on the street were carrying backpacks, suitcases, and young children, all the while wearing the faces of people who knew that they were not only leaving their homes, but walking into the chambers of death. They were defeated. There was no hope, nothing left to hold onto in this world, and the only reassurance was the fact that they were all facing death together.

He turned away, his face stuck with a grimace. He couldn't watch anymore. Closing his eyes, he could hear his father's voice warning him not to go anywhere near the Arc Cradle. But looking down at the people on the street and thinking about all the people he cared about, he could see no other option. He was the only one that could do this. Even if he had none for himself, maybe he could give everyone hope. Maybe he could give them a chance and willingness to survive.

The young man closed his eyes; he had made up his mind. He was not going to let people die. Not when he could stop it. He didn't care what it took. He was not going to let one person be sacrificed for the so-called "greater good." Nothing was worth sacrificing a person's life. He didn't care what Sherry had to say, there was no greater good, not the kind she talked about. Nothing is worth that sacrifice and he was not going to let it happen. No matter what it took.

But, what was going to happen to his friends after he was gone? Would he really be able to tell them how he felt? Would he be able to–

Yusei slowly stood to his feet. There was still something he had to do, and the amount of pain it would instill scared him. He had to say goodbye.

* * *

Crow's mindless tapping of the foot had turned into slight pacing. He thumbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyebrows knit together in pensive contemplation. Every now and then he let out a slight growl, but never an explanation as he continued to pace back and forth.

Jack simply stared up at the Arc Cradle, a permanent frown etched on his face. The blond stood as serious as ever, his body turned away from the others as if to ostracize himself from those who outpoured their inner feelings. His arms were crossed over his chest and his coat hung about him like a curtain. He said nothing.

Rua held his sister close as she cried into his chest, her tears turning to hiccups every now and then. Looking at him, anyone could see that Rua himself was falling apart. His face was distorted as he tried everything he could to keep from bursting out in tears. The salty liquid flowed down his face anyhow and the sound of his masked sobs escaped his throat.

Aki tilted her head away from them. She was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be able to handle things like this. Why was it so hard? The burning urge welled up in her throat as a single drop spilled out of her eyes and graced her porcelain cheeks, now tinged pink with anguish.

He had just told them. He was going to the Arc Cradle alone, and no one could change his mind. So now they waited outside the Security building, wondering if he was going to even come say goodbye or if they would never see their friend again. None of them were sure which would hurt more. Yet, deep inside, they knew that they all would regret it for the rest of their lives if they didn't say goodbye.

As if by cue the signature red D-Wheel zoomed around the corner. Startled, the gang looked up to behold the Signer riding towards them. They all stared for a moment before a rush of relief and excitement flooded through them as the machine nearly skidded to a stop nearby. The twins were the first to fly over to him, their faces still colored blood red with tear stains. Crow finally stopped pacing and ran over to his friend, followed by Jack, who walked stoically behind him. Aki couldn't seem to make herself go much faster. She finally urged her feet into gear as she plodded slowly behind, her face fixed on the concrete and her arms delicately tucked into her chest.

Yusei dismounted the D-Wheel, removed his helmet and greeted his friends with a shallow, solemn smile. No one spoke for a long time. The air was heavy with an unspoken despair.

Looking across the faces of his friends, Yusei realized it. He was afraid. He was afraid of so many things. He was afraid of leaving the people close to his heart, he was afraid of what would happen to them if he wasn't around, and most of all, he was afraid of dying. What would become of everything in front of him right now?

His feet shifting uncomfortably, Jack shoved the others aside as he came directly face-to-face with his childhood friend, "Honestly, Yusei, do you expect to save the city with an expression like that? Where is your courage? Be a man, you look absolutely pathetic!"

Jack stared at his fellow Signer hard, a sharp sigh escaping his nostrils. Yusei gave Jack a determined, meaningful stare. It would start here. He opened his mouth, deciding without a shadow of a doubt that this would probably be the last time he would see any of his friends.

"Jack," Yusei began.

"I know, Yusei. Don't think this will make me think of you as any more of a man." He growled.

Yusei sighed, speaking again with his usual serious tone, "You're one of my best friends, and my toughest rival."

Yusei's voice fades into something that held a certain commission and sorrow to it, "Take care of everyone…for me."

Jack's stare hardened and he huffed, "I don't really have a choice."

Yusei held out his hand, "See ya, Jack."

The blond shook his friend's hand and forced himself to resist trying to break it. Yusei, that idiot.

Yusei then turned to his right, where Crow gave him a reprimanding glower.

Yusei tilted his head, "Crow, I-"

"Don't." the carrot-top hissed.

With that, Crow grabbed his friend by the arm and crushed him in a brotherly bear hug. Releasing the Satellite, Crow growled angrily in Yusei's face, "You're being a doofus, Yusei. We're not gonna let you live this down, you know that, right? When you're gone everyone's gonna know that you're the biggest, most aggravating selfless sap in the universe!"

A small, tense smile tugged at the Signer's lips, "Protect and stand up for the little ones…in my stead."

"Yusei. I can't." Crow's voice cracked.

"Please, Crow."

He patted his friend on the shoulder as his friend retaliated one more time, "Yeah, and I'll tell them all about every single stupid thing you ever did since we were kids!"

Yusei gave a sad smile before he suddenly felt two small bodies crash into him, wrapping their arms around him and wailing into his stomach. His sad smile grew as he knelt down to face them, looking from Rua to Ruka and back and speaking with some sort of serious tenderness in which he only spoke to the kids.

"You two…are my inspiration. I couldn't have done any of this without you. And no matter what anyone else says, don't ever stop cheering when you're on the sidelines."

He gave them their charge and they cried into his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around the two young ones and let them cry, trying to maintain his composure as the twins sobbed against him. It was a couple minutes before he released them, reassuringly patting their shoulders and looking at Rua one more time, "Be strong, and take care of your sister."

Rua nodded and gripped his hands into fists, trying to make a fierce, protective face as tears dripped down his cheeks. Yusei stood and his blue eyes found the last person he had to say goodbye to, and quite arguably, the most difficult.

Aki's eyes held on the ground, refusing to look up at him. He walked closer to stand only a foot or so away from her. What was going to happen to him, she wondered, after this? There was no doubt, the first most terrifying thing in the world was not knowing where one's loved one is going after this life.

She could bring herself to look at anything but his shoes, but she knew if she didn't, she'd regret it forever. A muffled sob escaped her as the drops from her eyes landed on Yusei's shoes and slid down over the leather, creating wet lines on the tips of his boots. He sighed once and spoke softly, "Aki."

Slowly, she found the strength to lift her head and scan her eyes upwards until she found his face. One glance into his bright blue orbs and she lost it. The tears overflowed her eyelids as she sobbed; he stood and watched her for a moment before he reached out and enclosed her in his arms. Feeling him embrace her only made it worse and she gripped his shirt tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Of all the sounds in the world, that was the one that tore him apart the most. He swallowed heavily and buried his face into her hair. He finally realized just how scared he was. He would have to leave her here, alone, and never again would he be able to protect her. He could charge his friends with the responsibility of looking after her, but feeling the way she gripped his shirt and wouldn't let go, he knew it wouldn't be the same.

He had to tell her.

When she finally began to quiet down, he rotated his head a couple inches and closed his eyes, whispering in her ear as everything around him became silent and began to fade.

"I don't think I'll be able to live with myself for these last few minutes if I don't tell you this."

He brought his hand up to softly touch the side of her head, "I wanted…you to spend the rest of your life with me. I wanted…to have a family with you. I'm sorry, Aki."

He could feel her body turn stiff as he slowly released her, standing back to look at her face one last time. Her face was frozen in shock, but he only gave her a long, tender smile and wiped the tears from her soft face with his thumb.

With that, a final sad smile spread across his face before he looked at his friends and waved, turning around to walk back towards his D-Wheel. He put his helmet on and glanced back at them one last time.

Then he started the engine and sped off.

Aki could only stand there, completely blown away. Did he just…Did he honestly…

Yes, he did. Yusei Fudo just proposed to her right before he was going to die.

Strength suddenly bubbled up in her as her face slowly morphed into a determined scowl. She didn't even realize that Crow had gone inside. She turned on her heel and stomped in the other direction, towards the garage where their D-Wheels were parked.

When she arrived at the door to the garage, Crow appeared in the doorway. She scowled, "Crow, I'm going after him. Don't try to stop me."

"One step ahead of you." He grinned, handing her helmet to her and putting his helmet on as he disappeared back into the room. She watched as Jack, Rua, and Ruka followed into the garage.

Aki stared at her helmet for a minute before putting it on and rushing in to her D-Wheel, a flustered glare still on her face as she revved her engine, "That man's an idiot if he thinks I'll let him die after saying something like that."

**I'll let it speak for itself. Be blessed, my friends, I'm praying for ya!**


End file.
